<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HARTMON One-shots by AshleyAnders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080863">HARTMON One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyAnders/pseuds/AshleyAnders'>AshleyAnders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyAnders/pseuds/AshleyAnders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cisco Ramon &amp; Hartley Rathaway, Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Holding Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late evening. I sat in the bar, I don't care how long I've been here. Nobody cares anyway, right? Kamilla and I broke up, but rather i would said she with me.<br/>
I haven't told anyone yet, because they would be unnecessarily worried about me. Ralph would pull out his book, and we won't lie, his advice are impossible and useless.<br/>
I threw another shot of some liquid into my mouth and supported my head with my hand. I sighed.<br/>
This can only happen to me.<br/>
All my previous relationships ended with the person breaking up with me. And I've been dating both genders. It doesn't matter, they broke up with me anyway. This is not my only problem. There is a Meta-human moving around the city who decided it was fun to be a criminal.</p><p>Do you know that stupid feeling when someone is watching you? I have that feeling right now and I know exactly from who. An unknown male has been watching me for some time. He doesn't seem like he wants to kill me, but he seems like he would like doing something else. This was my signal to leave. I jumped off the bar chair and paid my bill.<br/>
I made my way to the exit, but I saw that the stranger had gone after me. </p><p>I started panicking. Breathe Cisco, don´t let him know that you know about him, go faster.<br/>
I could feel him following me out. My breathing was faster and my heart beats faster. This day couldn't be any worse.<br/>
During my panic, I didn't realize that the unknown male got close enough to slip his arm over my shoulder. I jerked my head aside and stared at the stranger.</p><p>"Could you explain what you're doing?" He just laughed, grabbed my shoulder and started pulling me in an unfamiliar direction. "Come on. This is not funny. ”I tried to rip him off but unsuccessfully. Fear began to take hold of me. Of all people he had to choose me?<br/>
He didn't answer just grabbed me stronger and pulled on. Think about how you can get out of it. Yes, I know I'm a super hero, but I can't just pull my powers on someone. First, I would risk my identity, and secondly, even if I want to i can´t, because both my hands was hurt in the last hit. Injured hands equals limited use of ability.</p><p>I felt someone grab my hand and pulled me from the grip of an unknown man, push me behind him, and pinned the man against the wall.<br/>
He said something quietly to him. Probably nothing nice since he looked like he was describing his death. Maybe he also described it to him. After a while he went away from him and turned toward me. I couldn't tell who it was because he was wearing a hood, but for some reason, he seemed familiar to me. My heart went faster and I started shaking.<br/>
He grabbed my hand again, but this time gently. I didn't know where we were going and I didn't know what to do. Again. This day is full of surprises. "You had to get into this situation, didn't you?" His voice is familiar to me, but I can't classify it. I didn't answer him. "Don't you recognize me, Cisquito?"</p><p>Of all the people in Central City, it had to be him? "Hartley?" I stopped, but we were still holding hands, he had to stop too. "Who else." He pulled the hood off his head and looked at me with his grin on face. My heart pounded even more.<br/>
I realized we were still holding hands, and that made my face turn red. He obviously noticed it, and his face grinned again. But he didn't let go of my hand.</p><p>"Didn't they teach you, not to go alone at night?" Hartley teased. "And nobody taught you the principles of decent behavior?" I growled in response.<br/>
" I save you and this is your thanks?" he played offended.<br/>
" And what do you want? Kiss on the cheek?“ Sarcastically, I asked him. "That's not what I meant, but I wouldn't mind." I had no answer for that and I lowered my head down so he doesn´t see my blushing cheeks. It's also possible that he hears my heart. To hell with his super hearing.<br/>
Then we went silently on the sidewalk. Still holding hands. Wait. He still holds my hand. If it possible, Im red even more.</p><p>After a while of walking, I noticed that we were heading into  my apartment. I wonder how he knows where I live but now I don't want answer for that.<br/>
We stopped in front of my door where he pinned me on the wall. He just stared at me for a moment and then bent slightly.<br/>
"See you later, Cisquito." And with these words he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.<br/>
He said nothing more and pulled away from me, then last time he grinned at me and left. </p><p>OK. This day couldn't be weirder anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"His nickname will be Mr. Freeze. ”I finally invented a nickname for our meta-criminal. I saw Hartley rolling his eyes. He likes doing that. "What? Is something wrong Piper? ”I turned to Hartley whit a grin.</p><p>His answer was just another eye roll and unknown Latin sentences to me. How else. He's been doing it the whole time. Especially the Latin is annoying me. Im not gonna lie, he is cute when he is annoying. So, always.</p><p>Every time he's in the same room with me, It can´t go without hearing Hartley speak Latin. But this is the last time. Last night I decided to start learning Latin.</p><p>I am also one hundred percent sure that he talk about me. At first I thought I could hear badly but then I started listening carefully. I heard well. He said my name and I want to know what the hell he is talking about.</p><p>"Barry, we'll meet in front of the pipeline." I didn't wait for the answer and walked toward the pipeline. When I got there I saw Barry closing Mr. Freeze to one of our cells. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Why I shouldn't be ?" because you are idiot Barry Allen.</p><p>"Freezing skills like Killer Frost and how we know ice and you are wrong combination. "I'm fine." „OK". Our conversation ended and we went back to the cortex.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Later that day</strong>
</p><p>I finally got home. I took a shower and sat down in front of the TV with dinner. And then It's like I got a kick in my head. Latin. I immediately pulled out my phone and downloaded the language learning application.</p><p>Among them was Latin. So, it's time to know the truth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Two and a half months later</strong>
</p><p>With a good mood, I walked toward the cortex. Mainly because Hartley came back. He was gone somewhere a week ago with his parents. After they reconciled, Hartley is much nicer.</p><p>But, many things happened. For example, my Latin is doing very well, so when I come to S.T.A.R. LABS I'll know what he's saying. The other thing is that I confessed that I was attracted to men too. Mainly Hartley. I know, bad enough, because I know he don´t really like me.</p><p>"Morning Caitlin." With a good mood, I walked into the room. “Hi Cisco. Any reason for your good mood?”I got nervous because I wanted to tell her about my secret.</p><p>"I want to tell you something." I told her a little more quietly. "Do you like Hartley?" she asked.</p><p>“That too… Wait… what? How do you know that? It is that so obvious?“I started panicking and walking around the room. “Hey, calm down. Yes i know that and it's not so obvious.“  I turned to her "That still doesn't explain how do you know."</p><p>"Cisco. I've known you for a couple of years, so I know what you look like when you're in love. ” ok that was easy but Hartley can´t know that.</p><p>"You can't tell anyone!" I quickly told her. "Do not worry. I don't plan telling anyone, but someday you'll have to tell him. ” definitely not. I will not risk him leaving or avoiding me or he could laugh at me and I don´twant that.</p><p>"Good morning guys." Hartley said, coming into the cortex and in his hands carrying coffee. "Hi!" Caitlin and I said at once. But that couldn't be me, and my voice jumped a few octaves higher.</p><p>Hartley gave me a strange look. "What?" I asked him as my cheeks turned red. I gazed at Caitlin because she started to laugh. “Are you all right? You're weird today. ”</p><p>He didn't wait for our answers and handed us coffee.</p><p>I tried to avoid his gaze since the morning incident. At this point I looked at him. Suddenly he turned to me.</p><p>„Are you OK?“ He pushed his chair closer to me. I turned my head back to the monitor. "Nothing is wrong with me." I told him the first thing I thought.</p><p>"You watched your movies long into the night, right Cisquito?" God, that nickname again. How I hate it. "Maybe." I tapped something on the keyboard. I saw his eyebrows lifted. "Fine.I was watching them." I confessed.</p><p>I only heard his chair moving away from mine. I could finally relax. His presence makes me nervous. Especially his look. The next thing I heard was the well-known Latin sentences.</p><p> </p><p>English                                                                                                        </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Latin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em><span class="u">Adorable</span></em>." Wait. What?! I did not understand him. I'm sure I heard him wrong. <span class="u">“Hart don't think like that, you know he is straight. You have no chance.</span> ”At this point, I stopped doing what I had been doing.</p><p>Cisco he can't know you understand him. “<span class="u">Don't look at him. He certainly doesn't feel the same about you. There's no chance he likes someone like me.</span> ”</p><p><span class="u">"That's  what you think."</span> I replied without looking at him. I saw him winced. <span class="u">"What the ..."</span> I turned to him with a smile.</p><p>He seemed like he wanted to tell me something, but Joe and Barry came to the cortex. "So what are you guys doing, science?" Joe asked us cheerfully. I smiled and answered his question. "What else."</p><p>He laughed but then his face went seriously as his cell phone rang. "Okay boys, I have to go, work is calling." He turned to leave but halfway turned to us. "Barry, you're coming with me." Barry seems to forget he work for CCPD. So they didn't stay here long.</p><p>I stood up to go get something to eat, but Hartley interrupted my journey. He just looked at me and said nothing. But slowly he began to go closer. I watched him.</p><p>He was so close that I had to lean on the table. He leaned closer to me. "Since when you know latin Ramon?“This time I leaned toward him. “Since you started saying my name. I realized you wouldn't tell me what are you talking about even if i would ask. ”He just nodded in agreement.</p><p>Then i kissed him. He was too shocked to kiss back. I pulled away from it. „What?“ "Nothing." Then he pulled me back.</p><p>His hands were on my belt. I put one hand on his neck and wrapped the other hand in his hair. After a while his hands moved down. He pulled away from my lips to move them to my neck.</p><p>I tilted my head slightly. He suddenly caught me and sat on the table. I spread my legs so he can fit between them and his hands were given access to my thighs where I could feel his palms. I moan as he bit my throat slightly.</p><p>He pulled away a little from me. "I wanted to do that a long time ago." without another word he started kissing me again, but this time he slipped his hands under my shirt which made me moan weakly.</p><p>"Hartley ...." I said his name quietly. "What if someone comes here?" I asked him with a beating heart.</p><p>"Then you'll have to be quiet." he grinned at me. He put me on the ground, but I didn't stay that long as he turned me over the table. My heart was in my throat and I was definitely red in my face. With my hands, I slid the keyboard away from me. His hands went up and down from my thighs until he reached my butt. "grrr ..." came out of me when he slap on it.</p><p>"Adorable." I didn't need to see him to know he was grinning at me. Slowly he began pulling down my pants. My gaze moved to the exit.</p><p>What if somebody comes here now? Barry or Wally, we couldn't even register them because they are Speedsters and I definitely don't want to explain why I bent down on the table with my pants down and my ex-enemy behind me.</p><p>"About what do you think so much about?" His voice said at my ear. "About that anyone can come here any time. You know Barry and Wally. "I heard him laugh." Put your pants on and follow me. "</p><p>We walked along the STAR LABS corridors together, me little shaky. Hartley's old office. I hadn't thought of that earlier. I walked in and noticed it was clean.</p><p>No dust. He probably coming here often. I thought for a moment.        I turned to ask him about it but I didn't get a chance.</p><p>Hartley wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again. We moved slowly to the table.</p><p>"So where did we end it?" he looked at me as waiting for something. After a while I found out what he was thinking so I turned over the table.</p><p>"You finally remembered?" I just rolled my eyes. Again my pants ended up at my ankles and his hands on my butt, but they didn't stay there long because he started moving them up.</p><p> </p><p>He started kissing my throat again, but since it's Hartley, he bit me and that caused two things. The first thing was that I moan out loud, and the other thing was that my body moved and back of my body ran into trouble in his pants.</p><p>That was probably enough already because I heard him unclip his belt and then drop his pants to the ground.</p><p>After he crushed his crotch to my butt, it turned out that he has no longer any underwear.</p><p>I felt that he started slowly pulling my boxers down.</p><p>When they were down, I heard him reach into a drawer. I'd rather not know why he has it there.</p><p>I felt a finger in me. "C-could you move a little?" as soon as I said he slipped the first finger into me. "H-hart ...." I closed my eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>-------------------------------</strong>
</p><p>Mentioned Hartley bent over to kiss the long-haired boy on the neck.</p><p>He soon he worked two fingers into him and moving them around.</p><p>His moans were getting louder the more Hartley touched him. He slid a third finger into him and began with stretching him more. "H-hart..." he gave out a long  moan. Hartley just grinned and began to move his fingers even faster.</p><p>"Wait a minute and then you get what you want." Hartley told him provocatively, in response to another Cisco's moan. As soon he felt he was used to three fingers he pulled them out. Cisco was shaking, and it felt like eternity.</p><p>Hartley put his hands on his hips and slid gently into Cisco. "... mh fu—"</p><p>Cisco tried to say when Hartley started to thrusting into him faster.</p><p> </p><p>Hartley grunted and began pulling out almost as far as he could before slamming back in at a relentless pace. Cisco continuously moaned out. Hartley smirked and watched him cum shot out all over his thighs and table.<br/>
"You messy boy." Hartley panted out, and continuing his pace.</p><p>Cisco clenched around him from the overstimulation and urged Hartley to cum. he yelped in surprise when the older thrusted into him particularly hard, feeling hartley cum inside him.<br/>
he pulled out slowly and sat them both back down on the floor.</p><p>"I thought we'd go for a coffee or something like that first. Not have sex first but, I don't mind." only Hartley's laughter was the answer. And now just hope that while they were here no one heard them or there was no new crime.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Villain Cisco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An unknown person entered one of Central City's banks. There would be nothing strange about it, unless he wasn´t dressed like he was dressed. He was wearing black shoes that reached almost to his knees, green-black leather trousers and leather jacket in the same colors.</p><p>His mask caught everyones attention. The goggles, both sides glowing green and the masks that joined together, his hair falling down his shoulder. The hair colors were also black-green.</p><p>The most strange thing was that he just stood there and did nothing. He seemed to be waiting for something or waiting for someone. Of course, it was noticed by the staff.</p><p>"Sir? Can I help you? ”A middle-aged woman said with a shaky voice. He still stood there in silence. This already seemed suspicious to the woman. "I'll have to ask you to leave."</p><p>After this sentence he turned to her and said. “It won't be necessary. Surprisingly, he said in a pleasant voice. "Could I ask for who you´re waiting?" The answer was just a laugh. She take that like an answer and nodded to her colleague to call the police.</p><p>In less than three minutes, police car sirens could be heard in the distance. A few seconds later, Flash appeared in front of him. He started talking to him and asking him questions. He did not respond to them.</p><p>He turned his head on the door through which the cops came in with a gun pointed at him. "Put your hand in the air you´re under arrest!" after this he began to laugh again.</p><p>"What do you find so funny?" Detective Joe West asked irritably. Of course he knows who he is. He also knows that Barry Allen is Flash, that Caitlin Snow, Iris West-Allen and Ralph Dibny also see him.</p><p>For a moment he thought about why Ralph wasn't here. He know who they were because he worked with them and considered them as his family.</p><p>“You are so captured with me that you miss the main thing. That happen to you often Flash, right? ”Even when he talk he laugh.</p><p>He saw Flash stoped moving and listen to someone on the other side. Probably someone from team tells him something. "You're working with Leonard Snart, aren't you?" Asked Flash slightly angry.</p><p>"Bingo" Flash looked at him. When Barry least expected it, he threw a device at him that wrapped around his neck and blocked his abilities.</p><p>He waved his hands , causing the police throw on the wall and vibrate  Detective West's gun out of his hand. "I'm sure you want to know who I am." After this sentence Joe West looked at him. "Let's say I'm an old friend."</p><p>After a few seconds, he took off his mask. "CISCO!?" Said Joe and Barry at once. Cisco just smiled at them, and how was everyone shocked about that the innocent, sweet, and happy Cisco Ramon became a criminal, he threw a gas bomb at them.</p><p>The moment Flash was unable to move as a result of the ability blocking device and the cops who saw nothing he opened Breach behind him and went through it.</p><p>On the other side of City, the breach opened and Cisco came out. "Long time no see kiddo." Leonard Snart or Captain Cold spoke in amusement. Cisco responded only with a smile. "Let's go home."</p><p>To be in the picture where Cisco, Lisa and Leonard are now, they are inthe jewelry store. His task was to entice Flash.</p><p>Cisco reopened the breach, but this time to their secret hiding where the rest of the team was waiting. "What was their look?" Mark asked, amused. "Priceless." Cisco grinned.</p><p>Mark walked beside Cisco and put his arms around his shoulders. "Trust me, you will be happier with us." He just smiled at him.</p><p>"Is he here?" Snart asked Mick, who had just come out the door. "Yes, and I told him we had a surprise for him." Mick smiled.</p><p>"Who's here?" Cisco asked curiously, leaning more on Mark. "A new team member and your old friend." Snart told him as he folded his coat.</p><p>He started to think about who that might be. "Ramon?" His voice was too familiar. "Hartley!" Said the long-haired, surprised.</p><p>"Who would have said that you would be criminal?" Hartley said in surprise. Cisco just smiled at him, which surprised Hartley, but smiled back.</p><p>"Aahaa ...." Lisa said suddenly. "That's THE Hartley you talked about a few times from sleep." After that, everyone laughed except Cisco and Hartley, who stared at each other and both blushed.</p><p>"I SHIP IT !!" Axel said this time, who was silent again when Cisco glared at him but the others laughed even more.</p><p>He saw Snart move closer to him and hugged him from the back. "Anyway, you're in the room together." he released to him and went into the kitchen.</p><p>"Let me show you our room." He waved at Hartley to follow him. Both were still red.</p><p>"They put us together on purpose." Cisco turned to Hartley, who agreed with him in silence. They went silently to their bed. Did I mention they share a bed? After finding out, they looked at each other and laughed.</p><p>"Evil will suit you more than Good." Suddenly Hartley was dangerously close. Usually Cisco would start blushing, but this Cisco no. He stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. His face moved closer to Hartley, who put his hands on his hips.</p><p>"I can also show you how much." Hartley grinned at him and finally moved his lips to Cisco´s. Cisco pulled him closer and moved one hand to the zipper of the Pied Piper costume.</p><p>"I would like that." Cisco finally said. He didn't have to say anything more and Hartley pushed him away, causing him to fall on the bed. At that moment he laid on him and started kissing him again.</p><p>"When you finish eating each other, come to dinner." They pulled away quickly as they heard Axel's voice from the door. Cisco rolled his eyes. Typical Axel. "It's going to happen often, isn't it?" Hartley asked.</p><p>"It's Trickster what you think." After that, he gave him last kiss and went to the others for dinner. It couldn't go without strange looks and smiles. But, they ignore it. They could be finally together without worries.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. On a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cisco and Hartley sat in Jitters, drinking coffee. Not the best date but it wasn't their first. But no one knew, not even Caitlin. Only three people know the secret. This couple and Harry Wells.</p><p>How could he know? Let's say Harry notice things better than others. "How do you think others would react if they see us?" Hartley asked him, and then he drank his coffee.</p><p>"I think Caitlin would start investigating us." Cisco laughed. “I would't be surprised. We didn't get along well before, and now we are dating? I would also consider myself as a fool. ”</p><p>Cisco had to agree to this. He can imagine Caitlin to chase them to investigate. Hartley smiled at him and took his hand. Cisco smiled back at him, thinking how delightful Hartley was.</p><p>"What? Are you thinking about how beautiful I am? ” Hartley asked him after he was looking  at him a little longer. Cisco lowered his head a little to cover the blushing cheeks. "Maybe" he whispered softly.</p><p>He moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. "And you're the most adorable thing in the world." After that, Cisco began to blush even more, but this time he lifted his head and struck Hartley's shoulder. "Stop."</p><p>"Only when we stop fighting." Hartley kissed his lips this time. They smiled at each other. "So never." Cisco said amused.</p><p>"Yeah." Although they are in a relationship their typical fights didn't stop. So others not suspect anything and you hardly breaks from old habits. So Cisco who shouts at Hartley in Spanish or calls him jerk is in the order of the day.</p><p>Hartley mutters to him in Latin, calling him Cisquito. As I say, nothing much has changed. The only thing that was new is that they can be together in one room without killing each other.</p><p>"I still don't know how Harry figured it out." Suddenly Hartley said aloud. “He has an adult daughter, and it's Wells. More reasons you don´t need“ Cisco remembered how Harry almost locked Jessie in the room when she was supposed to go on date with Wally.</p><p>The door opened and someone they known came in. More precisely, Harry Wells. He had sunglasses and a cap so no one would recognize him, but if someone recognized him, they would immediately arrest him.</p><p>"You should cut your date and go back to STAR LABS." Harry sat down beside them. Hartley paused. "What happened?" Cisco asked.</p><p>"Look at the date." Hartley pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the display. "Oh ..." "What?" He leaned over his shoulder. Today they were supposed to have a movie night at STAR LABS.    "Ops ..."</p><p>They looked at each other and started laughing. "We should probably go." Harry stood up and said. "You should do that because they think you killed eachother  somewhere." On the way to the exit he laughed at the others being so blind.</p><p>Cisco finished his coffee quickly. "So what? We are going back?“ Hartley just nodded. They stood and walked toward the exit.</p><p>When they entered the cortex, Caitlin run towards them. "Where were you? We thought you killed eachother somewhere. ”Hartley laughed in his mind. <em>If only she knows</em>. He tought.</p><p>On the way to where they used to have an movie night they saw Iris. "Finally." Did you think we killed ourselves? "Asked amused Cisco. "Not just me but everyone." Hartley tried to hide his smile.</p><p><em>They are really Stupid</em>. Harry thought, rolling his eyes. "You talk too much West-Allen. Go sit down."</p><p>Iris just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Barry, who wrapped his arm around her.</p><p>They both sat next to each other, earning a strange look from Caitlin and Barry, Harry just smiled  what Jessie noticed and gave him a strange look.</p><p>After the third movie, most of the team slept. The only ones who didn't sleep were two lovers. Cisco moved closer to Hartley and laid his head on his chest.</p><p>Hartley smiled and kissed his hair. "What the hell?" Caitlin suddenly said. Both of them jerked and turned to her. "Something wrong Caitlin?" Hartley asked with a poker face, acting as nothing was happening.</p><p>"How..Why...When...What? Caitlin stammered, her eyes wide. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a moment she spoke again. "How long has this been happening?"</p><p>The boys looked at each other and then looked at Caitlin. "Tomorrow  it will be two months." Hartley replied quite calmly. Caitlin's eyes widened. "What?!"</p><p>They both laughed quietly. "When you wanted to tell us?" „I don´t know.  But it's fun to watch you think we hate each other. ”</p><p>"Very funny." Then she paused for a moment. "Is that why you where late?" Caitlin asked them. "Yes, we were at Jitters but Harry came to Jitters to remind us that we have a movie night today, because we totally forgot it." Cisco explained.</p><p>Then she smiled. "But aren't you going to quarrel what?" Hartley grinned at her. "Never." "Wait ?!" Suddenly, she winced "Harry knew about it?"</p><p>"Is it Wells we talk about, what you think?" Hartley asked Caitlin. "And he's got Jessie so he knows something , and he also spent a lot of time with us at STAR LABS so he noticed something was different." Cisco added.</p><p>"Perhaps we could wake them up and go home." Cisco said after a moment of silence. Caitlin and Hartley nodded in agreement.</p><p>Cisco pulled away from Hartley and got to his feet. "I'll wait outside." Hartley whispered in his ear, and went out. A mischievous smile formed on Cisso's face. "WAKE UP!" "WHAT, WHAT !?" Barry screamed, falling from the couch.</p><p>This has already woken everyone up. Iris flinched but calmed down immediately, Harry was still in the same position but his eyes were open. Jessie's eyes widened in surprise, Wally and Ralph didn't even moved. They where like rocks.</p><p>Iris gave them a strange look. "How are they still sleeping?" Barry just shrugged.</p><p>In front of STAR LABS, they said goodbye and went home. Hartley was waiting him in the car. "Sorry it took so long, but Wally and Ralph didn't want to wake up." Hartley didn't even turn to him.</p><p>"At least I had more time to think about what to do with you when we get home." Cisco's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. At the moment he was glad outside was dark.</p><p>"O-Okay." He stammered for an answer. But Hartley knew him, so he knew how he looked at the moment. Their way home continued in silence.</p><p>As soon as the front door closed behind them, Hartley pressed Cisco against the wall and began to kiss him. "Hartley ..." he breathed as he pulled away from him. "Shhh ..."</p><p>Hartley's hands slowly went to Cisco's hips and his lips moved to his neck,bite slightly. "Hart ..." Cisco moan weakly and slipped his hands under his shirt.</p><p>Hartley pulled away from him, grabbed the edge of his shirt and slipped it over his head. Immediately afterwards, he caught him under his thighs and lifted him up.</p><p>Cisco wrapped his legs around his hips and his arm around his neck. He walked slowly into the bedroom where he placed him on the bed. He pulled away from him for a moment to take off his shirt and pants. Then he laid over him back.</p><p>"Hartley!" He sighed as he felt his hand in his pants. "Something wrong?" He teased and started to move his hand. "Please don't tease me." More Pied Piper didin´t need to hear for pull his hand out of his pants, then he pulled Cisco´s pants down.</p><p>Naked and under him. Hartley always liked that the most. Cisco noticed his gaze so turned his look away, he was already red enough.</p><p>"Don't look away." He grabbed his chin and turned his head toward him. Then he started kissing him again. Then he put his hand between his leg. „Hartley can you go little faster?“  Cisco asked impatiently and shivered.</p><p>"Maybe." Cisco closed his eyes and leaned back his head. He could hear Hartley moving, and after a while he felt something inside him. They could have missed the preparation because they did it in the morning. It's Hartley's fault.</p><p>Once he was in him, he stopped moving again, and he laid more on Cisco. After a while, he began to move. "Come on ..." Hartley enjoyed the torment of Cisco under him very much, but eventually he almost pulled himself out of him and slipped it in again.</p><p>"Hartley!" Sighed Cisco, bending in his back. He was silenced by his lips. „You look so hot when you´re like this.“  "Stop saying things like this." "Never." Then he moan again but louder when Hartley started to thrusting him faster.</p><p>They were both tired so it didn't take long. "Hart .." Cisco closed his eyes when it hit him. Hartley came after few thrusts too.</p><p>"How can you be horny all the time?" Cisco asked when he calmed his breath. "It's your fault." He replied with a grin. Hartley hugged Cisco from behind. "Good night messy boy." Cisco blushed, but he doesn´t had the power to tell him something so he just said. "Good night."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kissing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hartley stop please for a minute." Cisco told Hartley who was still kissing him since the morning. "Hartley ..." he tried to push him away as he began to kiss him on the neck, distracting him from work. "Nmhm." He heard Hartley say in sign of disapproval.</p><p>He had enough of him. He tear out of his hands and ran to the cortex where he started screaming. "Hartley went crazy !!" and hid behind Harry.</p><p>"Why?" Ralph asked. "He wants to kiss me a lot." Everyone in the room gave him a strange look. Harry laughed. “And that's a problem. I still see you licking each other. ”</p><p>At that moment the Ciscs were blushing. Ralph started laughing. "Come on Ralph it is not funny." Cisco scremed at him. "Ciscooooooo ...." a voice was approaching the cortex. "Nooooo ..." he scremed again and started running out of cortex.</p><p>"Have you seen Cisco?" Hartley asked, who you could only see his head in the door. "Yes. He run out. He went right. He's probably not even in STAR LABS anymore. ”Hartley said nothing and ran away.</p><p>"Really Harry?" Iris looked at Harry. "What? It's funny. ”“ Yeah.It is. ” “ Come on Wally! ”“ What? ”</p><p>"Cisco?" He began to wonder how he knew he was going home. And then he remembered what he was saying to Harry this morning. Harry. The bastard. In the morning he reminded him that if Hartley was unbearable he would go home.</p><p> </p><p>CISCO: Im gonna kill you Harry. -_-</p><p>HARRY: Don´t need to thank me Ramon :D</p><p>CISCO: -_-</p><p> </p><p>"Here you are!" He turned his head to see Hartley in the doorway. "And now i give you a kiss." "Not that I don't like it, but don't you think you gave me enough today?" he spilled at him, trying to back up.</p><p>"No, I don't think they were enough." He threw it on the bed. Then he give him more kisses on the cheek, on the nose, on the mouth , everywhere. "You're annoying." He paused for a moment, then added. „But, i still love you very much you big ass jerk.“</p><p>Hartley began to laugh. Then he looked into his eyes. "Yeah, I love you too Cisquito." "Oh shut your mouth with that nickname." This time it was Cisco who pulled Hartley into a kiss.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Scar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Flash! Runway is trying to escape. ”Vibe shouted at Flash, who had just arrested a meta-criminal. Flash was gone that second, and Vibe ran to the nonmeta-criminal who had been arrested by his colleague. He grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him to the nearest policeman.</p><p>In the next second, Flash was back with Runway. "Good job," Vibe told Flash, giving him a High Five.</p><p>"This was surprisingly fast," Iris said as they returned to the STAR LABS. "Yes, because we're a great team," Barry replied, giving Cisco another High Five.</p><p>After talking for a while, Cisco went to one of the many rooms in STAR LABS, where he changed into his normal clothes. "CISCO!" He heard a shout from the cortex. He didn't hesitate and ran there.</p><p>"What's going on?" He asked as he entered the cortex. "A new metahuman that manipulates sound waves."</p><p>Barry returned in a few minutes, shalf-deaf. How else, right? "CISCO!" He winced as Barry shouted in his ear. "Stop screaming." "WHAT ?!" Barry said aloud again.</p><p>"I. SAID.STOP.SCREAMING.BECAUSE.I.CAN.HEAR.YOU!," Cisco screamed back at him. "Ok," Barry said with weird voice.</p><p>"What are we going to do?" Iris asked. "We don't know when he'll return, and we don't know how to stop him." Then she added, "For now."</p><p>There was one person who understood sound waves and wasn´t evil. Hartley Rathaway or Pied Piper. They could solve it themselves, but this way it would be faster.</p><p>"I came up with one person who could help us," Cisco said after a few moments of silence. "Who?" Caitlin had to ask him as he didn't said more. Cisco just looked at her. "You know very well who I mean."</p><p>"Hartley. Okay, but you're going to have to explain the situation with Wells and Earth 2. "" That'll be the first thing I tell him before I bring him here. I don't need him to go kill him here. ”“ WHAT? ”Barry shouted. "BARRY !!" everyone shouted at him this time.</p><p>After a few minutes, Cisco went home. On the way home, he pulled a cell phone from his pocket and looked for Hartley's number. After a few rings, he picked up. "Hello, Cisquito." He rolled his eyes. Stupid nickname. "Hello."</p><p>It was strange to hear his voice again. But it wasn't a bad feeling. Maybe it was too good feeling. He shook his head to clear his mind.</p><p>He paused for a moment. "Are you in Central City?" "Of course, where else I would  be?" Cisco sighed. "Why?" "Because I'm going to need your help. Meta. Sound waves. ”There was silence on the other side.</p><p>"Where are you now?" Hartley asked, what surprised him. "On my way home. Why? ”Cisco didn't understand. "I'll be there in 15 minutes." And he ended the call. "I'll take that as a yes," he said to himself.</p><p>When he got home the first thing he did was take a quick shower. Someone knocked on the door. That will be Hartley. Cisco thought, walking to the door.</p><p>"In a time as always." It was the first thing Hartley heard after the door opened. "You sounded weird on the phone and hello." He stepped away from the door to let Hartley in. "It doesn't suit you. I expect from you to send me to the hell. "</p><p>"Is that what you think of me?" Hartley said playfully. "Yes, only the worst." replied amusedly, long-haired.</p><p> </p><p>"So Flash ended up half-deaf." Hartley said after a moment of awkward silence. "Don't even tell me. But this would´t be the first time. Thank god to his super healing and, there's one thing I should tell you before we go to STAR LABS tomorrow. "</p><p>Cisco suddenly sounded nervous. "What is it?" Hartley asked slowly. "It's Wells." After he said his name, Hartley shaked but he was silent. "I mean, not about this Wells but Harry Wells from Earth two, but also about that from our Earth." Hartley looked confused.</p><p>"From Earth two?" "Yes, the point is, Dr. Wells from our Earth has been dead for 15 years. "" That doesn't make sense. "</p><p>"The" Wells "you knew was not Harrison Wells but Eobard Thawne a speedster from future who wanted to kill Barry but got stuck in our time, killed Barry's mom, Wells and took away his identity, created Flash by blowing up the accelerator."</p><p>"Wow." „But that's not all, we managed to erase Thawne from existence but Harry Wells from earth 2 is working with us. And yes, I confirm to you that the multiverse exist. ”After a moment of silence, Cisco added.</p><p>"He looks like him, but he's not the one you know. I'm telling you this because there are possibility you're going to meet him tomorrow. The first thing Joe did was that he shoot him. ”That made Hartley laugh. "So, i need to prepare for that, tomorrow im going to meet a man who looks like the man who ruined my life. Great, ”he said sarcastically.</p><p>“You don't need to be worried, you two are similar. Both of you are pain in the ass. "" Ha.Ha.Ha. "</p><p>"By the way, this is probably the longest conversation that we had without arguing." Cisco laughed. "I can change it if you want." "Not at all." He should come to visit. ” "Maybe we'll meet Sherloque, too. He should come to visit. "“ Sherloque? ”Hartley asked, thinking he had heard him badly.</p><p>"Yes, Sherloque. That's another Wells. ”That's great. Hartley thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Cisco asked carefully. Cisco suddenly felt as if his hand was on fire.</p><p>"How many Wells do you even know?" He answered with question. "You don´t want to know." Cisco immediately remembered Lothario, Wolfgang, Wells 2.0, H.R. As soon as you remembered H.R. sadness overcame him.</p><p>"Cisco?" Cisco took his hand away from Hartley. "Yes?" He smiled at him with a fake smile.“Cisco.“ „H.R. one with the Wells. ”He didn't have to talk anymore because Hartley seemed that he had idea.</p><p>Suddenly he was too close. "Hartley?" Cisco whispered, placing a hand on his chest. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Cisco pulled him into a kiss. After a moment, they pulled away. "That was nice." "Yeah." Hartley kissed  Cisco again.</p><p>Their lips rubbed against each other, and Cisco's hands tangled in Hartley's hair. "We should stop." Cisco whispered into Hartleys lips. "I don't want to." Cisco pushed him away and sat on his lap.</p><p>"I didn't know you have this in you." Cisco still didn't talk just kissed him again. Hartley's hands moved to his hips and later to the T-shirt that he immediately took off.</p><p>He pulled away from him for a moment as he registered a strange surface on Cisco's skin with his hand. Hartley's eyes slid to his side and he stared at his not-so-small scar.</p><p>He ran his fingers gently over it. "How?" Hartley asked, still running his fingers over it. "Actually, you don't want answer for that." Hartley looked at him weirdly.</p><p> </p><p>Cisco just sighted. „Remember how you was locked in the pipeline? And you tried to escape and there was explosion? ”“ Oh no. ”Cisco took his face into his hands and kissed him.</p><p>„Hey, you don´t need to be worried about that. It´s fine.“ They stayed like this for few minutes. „You are not going home it´s too late. We are going into my bed.“ Hartley give him a look. „Not like that you perv.“</p><p>Hartley just laught and stand up with Cisco. „I´m sleeping in underwear, so....“ Cisco blushed „That´s fine.“ He turned so he can go to bedroom but he stoped because he heard Hartley laugh.</p><p>„What is so funny Rathaway?“ he just came closer and give him another kiss „Nothing Cisquito.“ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Team finds out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hartley, stop it." Cisco chuckled as Hartley kissed his neck and his hands ran over his body. "But I don't want to." Hartley whimpered in his neck. "We should go now." he tried to pull Hartley away from him. "Only when I get a kiss!" Hartley put his hands on his shoulders.</p><p>Cisco pulled him by the edge of his shirt and gave him a long kiss. "Can we go now?" Hartley just nodded and gave him another kiss. Then he pulled away from him and smiled at him. "Yes, direction Jitters." and he was already at the door.</p><p>As they entered Jitters Hartley said again"I still don't want to be away from you for that long." Hartley whimpered again. "Who would have said that Hartley Rathaway biggest badass and the biggest jerk in the world would be so lovely and cuddly."</p><p>Hartley's cheeks turned red and he reached for his glasses so he could fix them. "What? Have you run out of words?" and he reached out and kissed him.</p><p>"Little bit." but he did not stay determined for long. "I'll stay for a while. Come sit down." But they did not yet know that someone saw them.</p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE IN STAR LABS</strong>
</p><p>"I have coffee." Ralph entered the cortex with a tray containing five cups of coffee. "Awesome" excited Caitlin came to Ralph and took the cup with her name. "The best way to start the day is with coffee."</p><p>"That is true." Iris found her right. "Otherwise, did you know that Cisco have someone?" with an insidious smile he announced to the others. "Wait. Are you serious?"</p><p>Asked Iris surprised. "Yes im serious. I saw them in Jitters." Caitlin smiled and felt happy because her best friend had finally found someone.</p><p>"How she look like?" Ralph turned to Barry and answered his question. With little surprise. "Actually, it was he." "Wait, whaaat.." "Barry? You didn't know that?" His wife asked him in surprised. "No?"</p><p>"Seriously? It's pretty obvious." said Ralph. "Then tell us how he look like. Tell us because we know Cisco won't tell us anything." Iris sat down next to Caitlin and stared at Ralph waiting for more information.</p><p>"Ok. So he is little bit taller than Cisco. Light brown hair. Classes. He had black pants and black shirt. Oh and he had green something in ears." Caitlin froze. That look like- no that won't be him. Cisco can't stand him and he can´t stand Cisco.</p><p>"Did you heard his name or something else?" asked him nervous Caitlin. "I think he said Hartley but im not sure. Why?"</p><p>Caitlin stands out of chair walks towards the computer and search something on it. "Did he look like this?" a photo appeared on one of the monitors. "Yes that's him."</p><p>Caitlin sat back in her chair. „Wait a minute. You mean Hartley Rathaway know as Pied Piper. What i know he and Cisco can´t stand each other. Eowells told me they always finds a reason to fight.“ Said Barry still looking at the picture.</p><p>„Ou drama. That sound like our Cisco.“ laught at it Ralph. „Harry?“ Caitlin said his name. She had been looking at him for a while and he didn't look surprised. Even when Ralph mentioned that Cisco had someone.</p><p>"Yes?" He tried to look as if nothing was happening. "Do you know anything about this?" She asked him straightly. "Maybe." Harry said quietly.</p><p>"Good morning guys." Cisco couldn't come up in a better timing. Everyone turned to him. Cisco's gaze ended at one of the screens. Hartley was on it, then he noticed Ralph's gaze.</p><p>So they know it. Cisco thought. "What's up?" He tried to save it. I will not lie, he did not do well. "They already know. Ralph saw you. " said Harry.</p><p>"That makes sense," Cisco said calmly, walking over to the table, where he sat down. "Aren't you going to say anything about it?" "What should have I?" Caitlin looked at him with a threat.</p><p>"OK. I met him a few months ago, we happened to meet again later, then we accidentally sleept together and then we happened dating. ” Cisco finished his monologue.</p><p>"Accidentally." "Yes." "Did you trip or something?" Cisco had to laugh. "Can we deal with anything other than my love life now?“ silent. "Fine. But don't think you'll avoid questioning, ”Caitlin said seriously.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Could you be any louder?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What if we watch Harry Potter?" The Cisco asked the team because they argued about what they would be watching at their movie night.</p><p>"Hartley and I agree." Hartley looked at him. "How the hell can you know that?" "Please, I know you love Harry Potter." He told him plainly and remembered his " Holy Harry Potter" when the Time Wraith attacked them.</p><p>"He's not wrong," Hartley admitted, looking at the team.</p><p>Later that evening, the whole team meeted in a room where they had movie nights. Cisco sat next to Hartley. It wouldn't be strange if Cisco's heart didn't start beating that fast.</p><p>Why? Because Cisco fell in love with Hartley. Bad for him because he don´t even like him as a friend. That thought made his heart ache. When they worked at STAR labs few years ago he had crush on him even when he was the biggest jerk.</p><p>The first movie was almost over, and Cisco was still thinking about Hartley. He didn't get it. How could he fell for him? Maybe because he was cute and hot in the same time, his eyes, smile, voice, how smart he is and lot more.</p><p>Hartley could tell there's something wrong with Cisco. "Hey, Ramon." Hartley leaned closer to Cisco. Cisco winced and his cheeks turned red. "Are you okay?" He asked him. "What? Yeah im fine. Why i wouldn´t be? ”Answered his question nervously Cisco.</p><p>Hartley wasn't an idiot, so he noticed that Cisco was lying to him. He couldn't get more of him because Ralph fell asleep and as he was on the edge of the couch, he fell what causing a loud noice.</p><p>„THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!“ „HOW THE FUCK IS IT MY FAULT RATHAWAY!?!“ they where screaming at each other for twenty minutes. Why?</p><p>Barry and Joe were in the CCPD, Iris was working on an article with Caitlin and Ralph was unknown where. Cisco and Hartley were currently locked in a cell in the pipeline.</p><p>Why? This meta-human has the ability to change its density. As they tried to knock him to the ground, he grabbed them both, and since he could pass his abilities to other people, he threw them one floor lower.</p><p>Nothing bad if the pipeline wasn´t right under them. "Could you be any louder?" "YES I COULD !!" Cisco said aloud again this time. Hartley rolled his eyes. "But there is one good think about that we're locked in here." Cisco looked at him in disbelief. "And that is?!"</p><p>"What is wrong with you?" Hartley asked softly. "With me? Nothing  why shouldn´t be? ”Cisco turned away from him so he wouldn't have to look at him. "Don't talk nonsense. You're acting weird around me. You're nervous and you're looking away from me. So please don't tell me you're okay. "</p><p>Hartley told him, slightly aggressively, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Why do you want to know?" Why would he care. "Beacuse i care about you." This sentence caused Cisco's knees to shake.</p><p>"Cisco ..." he said his name again. "I can't explain it." Hartley grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face him. "Ramon!" "Okay, I'll tell you. I think i fell for you and every day a falling deeper and deeper. Worst part is i can´t make it stop! ”</p><p>He couldn't stand it anymore and told the truth to Hartley with tears streaming down his cheeks. Hartley just looked at him and was silent. "Hartley?" Cisco said softly. "Say something." He was still silent. "Please."</p><p>  Suddenly he pulled him by the collar and put his lips on his. Hartley started kissing Cisco slowly. Then he pulled away from him. "I fell for you too." And without another word, he began to kiss him again. "Guys?" They both cried and turned to the rest of the team looking at them.</p><p>"Hey whats up?" Cisco asked as if nothing was happening. "Nothing. But I think you want to go out of there and maybe go make out somewhere else. ”They looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah that would be nice."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I can't focus with your hand on my....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn't stand it anymore. Hartley's gaze had been watching him since morning, and it wasn't a normal look. His gaze burned him like fire, and that made him nervous. Because of that, he couldn´t do his job properly because his hands were shaking.</p><p>In this moment, he was working on an older Flash suit. He had new improvements for him that he did not want to try on his current suit. Flash can't stay without a suit for a day. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder which forced him to turn around and see who it was. Hartley.</p><p>"We have to stay in the STAR labs and watch what's going on outside and intervene in an emergency." His hand moved slowly from his shoulder to his back. "Why?" I will have to stay here, alone, with him now that he is in this strange mood - he thought.</p><p>His intense gaze fixed on him again, this time with his fingers gently touch his cheek. He felt his cheeks flush. "Ralph has a new lead in his case from Sue, Joe and Barry have a job at the CCPD, Iris is doing a new report and Caitlin has stayed home because she's not feeling well."</p><p>He ran his fingers over his face as he spoke. He said nothing more to him and took his hand from his face, smirked and left this room where all the suits and materials were. Unless he was on patrol in the cortex in the evening, he made and repaired suits here.</p><p>He shook his head and took Flash's old-new suit and a few things he would need to for his work. On the way to the cortex, he thought about how to make a defibrillator in a suit so it would not burn immediately.</p><p>He didn't even look around the cortex and immediately sat down on one of the chairs and continued where he left off. Then he heard a slight rustle, turned his head, and his heart almost shot out of his chest. Hartley sat next to him, his gaze directed right at him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked in a low voice. "I'm trying to find a way to keep the defibrillator from frying as soon as we use it." A hand on his thigh added to his gaze. "Why am I not surprised you had to use it." Hartley laughed softly, which was unusual for him.</p><p>Another reason for his blushing. But the main reason for his redness is his hand on his thigh, which moved dangerously upwards. "Hartley?"</p><p>They've been dating for a while but they have never done more than kissing so this was a new feeling for Cisco.</p><p>"Hmm?" He moved his head closer to his neck and kissed it . His whole body trembled from that gentle touch. However, it was not left on one kiss, and Hartley began to put them on different parts of his neck.</p><p>After a while, he began to bite and lick him gently, which caused him to start moan and the excitement passed to his lower parts. "H-Hart stop !!" he tried to stop him, but moand  his name aloud as he bit into a sensitive spot on his neck.</p><p>He placed his other hand on his lower back and slowly moved it up to his hair, which he tangled into his hand and pulled it on side to have better access to his neck.</p><p>"Hartley ..." Cisco exhaled, shivering from the excitement "Shhhh ..." Nothing else came out of him and put his hand on top on Cisco’s pants "I can´t focus with your hand on my, ah-ohh .. " „Then don't." Cisco quickly moved his hands from the table onto Hartley's shoulders and leaned more into his chair.</p><p>"Someone's sensitive here." Hartley muttered in Cisco's throat, squeezing the lump on his pants. "O-oh s-shut up." He felt smirk in his throat and Hartley´s hand pointed higher where he had zip off his pants. He went slowly under his underwear and grabbed him in  his hand.</p><p>He pulled Cisco's legs apart and began to moved his hands up and down. "W-we shouldn't d-do it t-here." He tried to say as calmly as he could. Hartley's hand began to go faster. Cisco closed his eyes and focused on Hartley's hand in his pants. "You like it, do you?"</p><p>"W-haat do you t-think?" He told him in a strangled voice as he began to tease him. Hartley just laughed softly and increased the pace of his moves. It didn't last long and he felt a warm liquid on his hand. But that didn't stop him and he continued.</p><p>"S-stop Hart ..." He didn't stop and moved his hand up and down. Hartley slowly moved his hand and slid it over his hole and ran his finger over. "W-what are you doing?" He didn't answer, put one finger in him and started move it.</p><p>Cisco grabbed the armrests of the chair "Oh my god!" leaned back his head and closed his eyes. "Hope that when I'm done with you, no meta will show up because you won't get back on your feet so easily." He whispered in his ear and put in another finger.</p><p>Cisco now wished no one showed up because he knew he wouldn't stand up so easily like Hartley said. "Hartley!" "What?" Hartley asked, accelerating his pace. "Please." He didn't know what he was asking for, but he didn't care. Hartley realized he was out and grinned.</p><p>After a few more thrusts, he put a third finger into him and at the same time hit his sensitive spot, which caused him to moan at whole cortex and almost came. Hartley noticed this and deliberately began to point his fingers in that direction.</p><p>A few deep moves, Cisco bend in his back and came again at Hartley's hand. Cisco took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. "I hope you have spare clothes," Hartley told him without looking at him, pulling his fingers out of him and then out of his pants.</p><p>He couldn't answer, so he just nodded in agreement. "Okay." He leaned over Cisco and kissed him on the cheek. "Wait here, I'll bring them to you." Without another word, he stood up and left.</p><p>Cisco relaxed and quietly waited for his boyfriend and clean clothes because he was uncomfortable in the dirty ones.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I´ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Blah, blah, blah," no prison can hold me. " Heard it all before, pal. ” Cisco  mumbled under his nose as he left the pipeline where he just shut down their new meta-criminal who had been caught by Flash and Pied Piper a few minutes ago.</p><p>He walk toward the room where Hartley should be. He hoped he had changed from his suit. When he opened the door, Hartley was still in his Pied Piper suit. "Ramon." "I'll be back later." He was about to close the door and walk away, but Hartley stopped him.</p><p>"You can tell me what you wanted, you are already here so.." he said, pulling off his "cloak." "I need help with one thing with we should catch his complice." Hartley stopped undressing and looked at Cisco.</p><p>"Aww you want my help." Cisco rolled eyes and turned his back on Hartley so he wouldn't have to look at him and so Hartley could change. “Shut up. So will you help me or not? I'd ask Harry, but he's on Earth 2 at this moment. "" Of course. "</p><p>Cisco turned his head back to Hartley because he thought he had already changed. Oh boy, he was wrong. Hartley stood in front of him only in unbuttoned pants that belonged to the suit. He wouldn't mind seeing him without them at all.</p><p>His cheeks turned red. This happened to him quite often in Hartley's presence. He was saying something to him but he didn't notice that because his eyes were fixed on his exposed chest. "Do you like what you're looking at?" Hartley interrupted his daydream, and he was clearly enjoying his look.</p><p>"W-what?" Cisco stuttered as he realized his situation. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to save it, looked away so he wouldn't have to look at his grin.</p><p>"You don't have to be ashamed of that. I look at you sometimes too." Hartley admitted with an innocent look on face.</p><p> After his confession, Cisco´s cheeks were burning and his knees were tapping. Hartley pulled the belt from his pants and dropped it on the floor.</p><p>He walked slowly to Cisco and stopped just in front of him, placing his hands on his hips, pulled him closer. Cisco's hands were on his bare shoulders, but his gaze was still focusing on everything but not Hartley and blushed even more when he realized what he wanted from him.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" As if he was reading his mind. Cisco didn't even think about it and told him the truth. "I never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly." Hartley grinned. "That I can do for you, Cisco."</p><p>He moved his hands to his sweater and took it off, and put his lips to Cisco´s. His palms slipped under his shirt then he took it off too. A smirk appeared on Hartley's face as he noticed how nervous Cisco was.</p><p>He pulled him into a kiss again and slowly pulled him to the ground, where he striped his pants and also pulled off his underwear with and shoes.</p><p>Hartley this time started kissing his neck where he didn't stay long and moved lower. "Put them down ..." Cisco muttered, trying to pull off Hartley's pants because he didn't like being the only one naked.</p><p>Hartley grinned again, but pulled away to take off the last piece of clothing. He leaned against Cisco again and began to touch him, and Cisco had no choice but to moan and bite him in the shoulder to muffle his sounds.</p><p>Cisco tilted his head as his crotch met Hartleys and tried to lift his hips up for more touch. Hartley grabbed his legs and spread them apart. Cisco stared at him, waiting with a pounding heart to see what he was going to do.</p><p>Hartley made eye contact with him and ran his finger over his hole and slowly pushed it into him. He pulled it out and then pushed it back. Cisco tilted his head, stretching his legs even further.</p><p>In Hartley, as if something had kick him, he thrust another finger into Cisco and immediately began thrusting with them and stretching them apart. He began pounding on him faster, muting Cisco with his lips and tongue.</p><p>When Cisco didn't expect it, he stuck a third finger in it and pushed it as deep into him as possible. Meanwhile, he moved his lips to his shoulder. "Ahh-h s-stop playing around and put i-it in !!" Cisco shouted impatiently, thrusting against Hartley´s fingers.</p><p>Hartley torturedly and slowly pulled his fingers out of him and aimed his cock at Cisco's hole and slowly slid into him. Hartley rested his forehead on Cisco's shoulder, trying not to move so he could get used to his size.</p><p>"F-finally." Cisco exhaled softly as Hartley finally moved. "You can't wait, do you?." Hartley moand in his ear and grabbed his thighs and harshly slammed into him this time.</p><p>"Aahh ..." Cisco shouted as he felt every part of Hartley inside. He pulled out of again, then thrust again. He felt every single inch and thought he was going crazy.</p><p>He put his hands on Hartley's shoulders and spread his legs more apart to give Hartley better access. However, Hartley thought differently and pulled away, which caused Cisco to whine in disapproval.</p><p>But Hartley just turned them so he was sitting on him. Cisco immediately understood what Hartley wanted and he lifted his hips and with his hand caught Hartley´s cock and put it back into him carefully.</p><p>This time he felt him deeper than before. He lifted his hips, which he lowered again at that moment. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes because he started seeing stars.</p><p>He couldn't concentrate on anything but Hartley's hands on his hips that helped him sit up, and how he was deep in his hole. Leaning more towards Hartley, this time he put his hands against Hartley´s chest and began to move his hips faster than before.</p><p>"You're so nice when you're destroying yourself." "Ah-um!" Cisco shouted as he sit on the right place. His hips moved faster and faster. Hartley focused on Cisco's face and enjoying every his move.</p><p>Hartley put one of his hands on Cisco's neck and pulled him to his lips to calm him down at least a little. He was too close, and that made him louder and louder.</p><p>"Hmmh!" He moaned into Hartley's mouth in surprise as he felt Hartley´s climax deep in him. However, this did not stop him and after a few movements he come as well.</p><p>They stayed as they were for a few minutes. Hartley with his hands on his hips and Cisco with his head on chest. "Come on, we have to go." Hartley whispered in his ear and slowly sat down with Cisco.</p><p>Cisco, a little awakened, slowly came down from Hartley. Hartley stood up and walked over to the table, where he pulled out napkins and handed them to Cisco. He accepted them with a grateful look. Hartley turned away from Cisco so he could get dressed.</p><p>After their get dressed, Cisco turned to Hartley, who had been watching him for some time. He was about to say something, but was stopped by Hartley's stupid grin. At that moment, he rolled his eyes and turned to leave.</p><p>"I'll see you next time we meet again." He blushed at Hartley's words, but he smiled to himself and heard Hartley laugh softly.</p><p>He will return it to him next time. Just laugh you jerk. With this decision, he walked with a rather strange walk in to the cortex.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hiding an injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't you even dare pull out the knife." Cisco heard in his ear, when he said out loud that he is gonna pull it out. "So what do I have to do?" he asked Caitlin quietly on the other side, slowly slipt down the wall to the ground where he sat down.</p><p>Blood ran down his suit to the floor, but he could feel it under his suit as well. He turned his head toward the ground and saw that a smaller pool of blood began to form under him. "Damn!" He cursed under his nose.</p><p>He rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes. The knife must have hit something so otherwise it wouldn't bleed so much. Suddenly Barry appeared in front of him. "Cisco? Do you feel me? ”Barry asked carefully, placing a hand on his healthy shoulder.</p><p>"Um ..." he couldn't say nothing anymore. "Hold on a second!" Barry grabbed him in his arms, and in a few seconds later they were in the STAR labs, where Barry had laid Cisco on the bed and waited for Caitlin. The last time he managed to register was Caitlin running toward them and Barry's worried look.</p><p>
  <strong>Few Hours Later</strong>
</p><p>He began to slowly sense the world around him again. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but the sharp pain stopped him. "Don't even move! You don't need to reopen the wound, you've lost enough blood anyway. ”Caitlin told him as she entered the room.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Caitlin asked. "It could be worse." He tried to joke, but still tried to sit down. This time he succeeded even though he felt pain. So this will hurt for a few more days, Cisco thought.</p><p>"What time is it, anyway?" Caitlin asked in a slight panic, remembering that he had told Hartley he'd be home sooner today. "Don't worry, you'll still be home on time. But! You'll still have time to sit down! ”Since Caitlin looked scary, he preferred to lie back.</p><p>"Can i go now?" Cisco asked Caitlin the same question a hundred times in a few minutes. "CISCO!" Cisco was warned, glaring at the murderous look. "Would you rather stay here? It's safer if you stay here today. "From his face, she already knew the answer.</p><p>"I can take him home so he doesn't have to move." Barry said, and Cisco shot him a thankful look. "Fine! But you will stay home tomorrow! ”He was about to complain, but Barry already take him.</p><p>"You don't have to thank me," Barry said, slowly helping Cisco to stand in front of  apartment. "Thanks man. I think i should stay home. What you think?“ he asked Barry.</p><p>"If you don't want Caitlin on your neck, I'd rather not show tomorrow." He greeted him and was gone. He pulled the keys from his pocket but then stopped. He is gonna tell Hartley about it or not.</p><p>Not wanting to worry him unnecessarily, he decided not to tell him. However, he would have to act good because Hartley was not stupid. He slipped the keys into the door and opened it.</p><p>Hartley was on the couch with a book in his hands. "Hi." Cisco greeted him. Hartley looked away from the book and smiled at him. "Hi!" He greeted him and stood up from the couch.</p><p>Cisco tried to calm his heart. Hartley walked over to him and pulled Cisco into a kiss with his palms on his face. However, the kiss did not last long and Hartley pulled away from him. He smiled and said, "Go to change your clothes I’m waiting in the kitchen." He whispered in his lips and gave him a soft kiss.</p><p>Cisco moved all red slowly into their common room. He had already forgotten about an injury because of Hartley, and that made him sick when he wanted to take off his shirt and pain kicked him all over his body.</p><p>"Aw ..." he whimpered softly, his eyes filled with tears when he was trying to undress, but a few still ran down his face. He wiped them off with his hand and now slowly pulled off his T-shirt. He grabbed the second T-shirt, but it fell out of his hand.</p><p>He wanted to bend over for it, but his head tangled and he had to lean against the wall. "Cisco ?!" Hartley's voice came from the kitchen. "Y-yes?" He replied in a shaky voice and took the second T-shirt from the closet. The first remained on the ground.</p><p>"Are you okay in there?" he did not answer for a moment and with clenched teeth he pulled shirt over his head "I'm fine, I just hit myself." He lied to him and didn´t change his pants. That would hurt more.</p><p>He put his hand on the wound and walked carefully into the kitchen. Hartley was waiting for him in the kitchen with two cups of coffee. His heart was pounding. He has to sit down.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Hartley looked at him as he sat down behind the table with a pained expression. "Y-yes I'm w-why wouldn't I?"</p><p>However, Cisco's view was not focused on Hartley. He didn't even notice what he was saying because of the pain of the stab wound in his side. Hartley didn't believe him, of course, but he left it.</p><p>He sat across from Cisco and focused his gaze on his face. Cisco looked at him, but he quickly folded his head in the direction of the coffee he was holding. Hartley had known before that something was wrong, but now he was sure. Cisco´s hands where shaking.</p><p>"Cisco, look me in the eye and tell me the truth. I know you're not honest with me! ”Hartley said in a low, dangerous voice. Cisco was silent but he looked into his eyes. Hartley was about to say something, but was interrupted by the beep of a new message.</p><p>He tore his eyes away from Cisco and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He had a message from Caitlin there.</p><p><strong>Caitlin</strong>: Hi. I wanted to warn you to make sure Cisco doesn't go to STAR labs for a week. We don't need it to make it worse. Thank you.</p><p>"Cisco?" He looked up from the screen and aimed it at Cisco again. He looked away with his. "Caitlin writes that I should leave you home. Why? ”His voice was still calm and cold at the same time.</p><p>Cisco felt his knees shaking and tears appeared in his eyes again. He loved Hartley but sometimes he was scary. Like now. Now he regretted not telling him what was going on right away.</p><p>"So you're going to say something ?!" Hartley said, a little more aggressively, which caused Cisco to stop holding his tears and his body began to shake with sobs. It may not seem like it, but Hartley can be really scary when he is angry.</p><p>Hartley's expression softened. He walked slowly over to Cisco and knelt beside him. "Cisco?" He addressed him gently this time so as not to frighten him any more. However, he did not answer him, so he placed his hand on his thigh and squeezed it slightly.</p><p>Cisco still didn't answer, just grabbed the end of his shirt and lifted it up for his boyfriend to see the bandages. "Cisco ..." Hartley said his name softly and rested his forehead on his thigh.</p><p>"Why didn't you said something?" Hartley felt a hand in his hair. "I didn't want you to worry , and I didn't find it important either. ”Cisco said quietly, still ran his hand through Hartley´s hair.</p><p>He raised his head to look him in the eye. "I'll always worry about you when you walk out the door, and it's important because it's about you. You're important to me. ”Cisco's cheeks were red in second.</p><p>"We will go to bed and cuddle. What do you say to that? ”Hartley suggested, standing up. "I love you, you know that, don't you?" Cisco told him as he carefully tried to get up from the table.</p><p>Hartley grabbed his arms and helped him to his feet. "And I love you too." Hartley smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "So we're going?" Hartley laughed at Cisco's cuteness. "Yes, we're going." This time he kissed him on the lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. You look so beautiful tied up to my bed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe you talked me into this." Cisco muttered as he sat on the bed so he was leaning against forehead. Hartley just laughed softly. "You let me do it, because something tells you, you'll like it."</p><p>Cisco rolled his eyes and waited silently for Hartley, who was looking for something. Hartley walked over to Cisco's bed and grabbed his hand and tied it to the bed frame.</p><p>A wave of excitement swept through Cisco, and his heart pounded fast. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hartley crossed to the other side and tied his other hand. With the third scarf, he moved in front of Cisco and bandaged it around his eyes.</p><p>Cisco's body was tense and his heart was still pounding really fast. His breathing quickened as he waited for what Hartley would do. "You look so beautiful tied up to my bed." Hartley whispered, sliding his lips from his ear to his neck where he placed a soft kiss.</p><p>Hartley straddled Cisco and placed his palms on his chest. "A-ahch ..." Cisco moand in surprise as he bit his throat. He slowly slid the palms of his chest onto his shoulders and then back onto his chest. Hartley pulled away from Cisco so he can see his face. "I love how sensitive you are." Cisco's faces turned red.</p><p>Hartley get off Cisco and spread his legs so he can fit between them. Cisco started breathing faster because he didn't expect it. "You love it, don't you? When I touch you. Am I right?" his heart pounded as he heard Hartley's words, and a new wave of excitement swept through his body, which he felt in his lower body.</p><p> "And you know what part is the best?" He paused for a moment "Im the only one who can make you fall apart." Hartley's palm moved away from his thigh and landed on him again, but with a slap.</p><p> "A-ah ..." Cisco moand again, clenching his fists. And then again. "A-ahah ..." moan was louder. Cisco shifted his hips against Hartley. "Stop moving because if you don't im gonna tie your legs too!" Hartley growled at him and pulled the boxers down with one hand.</p><p>Surprisingly, Cisco listened to Hartley and stopped moving. Even when it was difficult. He was so focused on not moving that he didn't notice Hartley's head appearing between his legs.</p><p>He may not have seen him, but he could feel his breath. Hartley smirked at him and took him in his mouth. "Aahh!?!" Cisco shouted in surprise as he didn't expect to take him almost all his length in his mouth. I guess the guy has no gag reflex - Cisco thought.</p><p>Cisco felt Hartley grin. Hartley moved his head up and down at a torturous pace. "H-Hartley ..." hearing his name in a tone as his lover told him was a feast for his ears. He didn't hold back much and ran his fingers through Cisco's hole.</p><p>He still had plans for the evening and he was not going to end it now. Hartley thought even more, imagining Cisco, writhes with excitement and moand every time he hits the spot in him. Hartley incorporated his tongue into his game and inserted his first finger into Cisco.</p><p>He didn't even move them and added another finger into him. "Hm .. Hmm ... Hmmh ..." Cisco tried to be quiet as possible, but Hartley's long fingers and the warmth of his mouth didn't help him much.</p><p> "AAHmmm ..." he shouted again as he felt a third finger inside him. At that moment, he realized that Hartley was as impatient as he was. Hartley left Cisco's cock as it is and moved to his thighs and began to bite into the soft flesh and pound his fingers inside him.</p><p>"Please ..." Cisco whispered softly, "What did you say? I didn't heard you." he looked as if he hadn't heard him but pulled his fingers out of him. "Please." "What?" "PLEASE JUST FUCK ME YOU JERK !!!"</p><p>Cisco's outburst surprised Hartley because he didn't expect it that soon. He could torture him more, but he himself was horny and impatient. Hartley quickly pulled away from Cisco and pulled the boxers off. He was between his legs again.</p><p>Hartley ran his hand over his cock, then aimed it at his entrance. Cisco shivered from the excitement. He didn't even hesitate and slammed it hard inside him. "AHHH !!" could be heard throughout the room when Hartley hit the right spot for the first time.</p><p>Hartley grabbed Cisco by the knees and laid them on his shoulders, thrusting hard again. To calm him down a bit, he started kissing him. Hartley's mouth let out a moan and thrusted hard again. His hands were on the bed frame under Cisco's hands. Cisco couldn't return the kisses because he couldn't even breathe properly.</p><p>"Please ..." A vicious smirk appeared on Hartley's face, which, of course, Cisco couldn't see. Hartley slowed his thrusts for a moment and reached for Cisco's hands to untie them. However, he left the scarf on one hand and tied his hands together. Cisco he put his hands behind Hartley's neck.</p><p>Hartley was a little surprised that Cisco still had legs on his shoulders but also arms around his neck. Who would have thought he was so flexible. Not that he minded. He put his hands on his ass and started thrusting into him again. "H-Hartley p-please ..."</p><p>Cisco moand as he was close to his climax. Hartley looked at the Cisco’s face and almost came from the view. His mouth was half-open, his cheeks red, and tears streaming down.</p><p>Hartley put his hand on the Cisco’s cock and began to move, and his thrust became harsher. "AHHH !!" Cisco came with a loud moan, and from his cock spouted a white liquid that struck not only Hartley's hand and his belly but also his chin.</p><p>Hartley pull away his hand from Cisco’s cock and stopped for a moment. He took the scarf from his eyes and from his hands. "Are you gonna cum in me or what?" exhausted Cisco asked him. "You really are needy, hmm?" he didn't wait for an answer and thrusted in Cisco again.</p><p> Cisco closed his eyes. It didn't take Hartley long to come. Cisco moand again as he felt Hartley's cum inside him. "Why you like it when i cum inside you?" Hartley asked after a few minutes of silence. "I don't really know but i like the feeling of it." he confessed with red shapes. Hartley smiled at him and leaned toward his lips. Cisco filled the gap between them and kissed him.</p><p>Hartley suddenly pulled away. "You are hot when you cum all over yourself but i think we should go to shower." Cisco put his hands on his shoulders again. "End i think you are gonna need to carry me because i can't feel my legs." Hartley said nothing and picked him up.</p><p>"You are gonna fuck me again in the shower?" Cisco asked him a question he already knew the answer to. "yes" was a simple answer. Cisco just laughed and let himself be carried to the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark figure is approaching an apartment building. However, he was slow because he was injured. The dark figure was nobody else than Cisco Ramon. And yes he was injured. He was lucky that was evening otherwise he would not avoided the strange looks from strangers and he couldn’t go to the hospital. He couldn’t tell them how he got injured. Normally, he would call Barry or Caitlin, but he didn't take his phone with him. It was about ten o'clock in the evening and he was on patrol in the STAR labs. To his luck, of course, there was a problem outside. It was useless since he escaped anyway.</p><p>Well, who would expect that some crazy meta human will have a knife and not just one. So he ended up with a knife in his thigh and shoulder, a bloody face and a few scratches and abrasions on his chest. He could open the Breach to the STAR labs but his hands were also injured. The madman knew where to go with that bloody knives. He also knew he was losing blood pretty quickly. He didn't feel like going where he was now, but he had no choice. Well, he actually had and it was dying. However, he did not plan to do that, yet. He stopped in front of the apartment building and rang the bell where the name Rathaway was written. He had to lean against the door frame because his head tangled.</p><p>He looked at himself. Blood. Blood was everywhere. The door buzzed and he could open it. He entered the stairs and climbed up the stairs because elevator wasn´t  there. He stopped at the door. He leaned against the door frame and knocked. "Ramon?" Hartley said in surprise when he saw him. Cisco had a bowed head. Hartley didn't have a chance to see his injuries, because there wasn´t light in the hallway. "Ramon?" he addressed him ,again, when he did not answer. Cisco raised his head.</p><p>"I think, i need a little help." when he saw Cisco's face his heart almost stopped. "What the he- what happened?" and he was already pulling him inside. "Crazy meta with knives" exhaled Cisco and let himself sit on a chair. Hartley disappeared for a moment and returned with medical supplies. He came to him and helped him take off the top of his suit. "Sch .." he hissed as Hartley wanted to take off his shirt. "Im gonna cut it in half ok?" Hartley asked softly. Cisco just nodded. Hartley picked up scissors and carefully cut his shirt.</p><p>"Oh god ..." Came out from Hartley when he saw his chest. After treating his upper body and palms, he noticed the one on his leg. "How did you even get here?" surprised Hartley tore off his belt and slowly pulled down his pants. "Man, I don't really know." Cisco laughed and painful look appeared on his face as he treated his thigh. "Wait there." Hartley stood up from Cisco and left. He returned with some clothes that helped him get dressed. "I swear, one day, you are gonna get yourself killed." with these words he took him in his hands and carried him to the couch. He reached for the blanket and put the blanket around Cisco.</p><p>"Thank you, Hartley," Cisco thanked him, closing his eyes. The injuries may have been treated, but that didn't mean they didn't hurt. Hartley noticed this and pulled him carefully to his chest. He placed his chin on top of his head. "Try to fall asleep," Hartley whispered. Cisco did not answer but placed his hand on Hartleys.</p><p>Maybe it won't be so bad - Hartley thought, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet morning at STAR labs. Cisco sat in a chair with his head on the table. As you could tell from his position, he was sleeping. However, he was not alone in the cortex. Hartley sat a few feet away, repairing parts on his gloves. Sometimes his gaze fell on Cisco.</p><p>Still, he slept in a rather strange position. The fact that Cisco was asleep now meant he had been in STAR labs yesterday for longer than usual. Of course, he still came before everyone else. Sometimes he mumbled or moved. Hartley didn't mind.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Hartley ..." Hartley stood between Cisco's legs, his hands on his hips and his lips running down his neck. Cisco had hands on his shoulders and his head was tilted. He didn't even look at him, just enjoyed Hartley's touches and kisses. After a moment, he felt his hands move from his hips to his thighs and pulled him closer. Their crotches met. "Ah ..." they both moaned, this time Hartley kissed Cisco on the lips. Hartley picked him up and slipped his cock into him. "Hart!" Cisco moaned into Hartley´s lips, his palms were on the table he was sitting on.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Hart ..." how was mentioned before, Cisco mumbled something at times. But now, as if he moaned Hartley's name. Hartley froze and in panic turned on the sleeping Cisco with wide-open eyes. "Hmm ..." Cisco said again.</p><p>Hartley moved his chair closer to Cisco to look at him closer. His cheeks were red, his gaze slid lower. On his crotch. He immediately turned his head away from Cisco. He felt his cheeks turn more red.</p><p>"Hmm ... harder ..." Hartley felt his heart pound and his cheeks turn even redder. That wasn't all he felt. His pants seemed too tight.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Cisco ..." he moaned his name and continued to pounding in him. Cisco spread his legs even more and laid down on the table. Hartley's hand grabbed his hair from behind and pulled it sharply to the side to give him better access to his neck, and his thrusts grew harder and faster.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hartley tried to breathe, but he couldn't. His pants were so tight that a new wave of excitement shot into his body with each small movement. He didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He took a deep breath, but another Cisco's moan interrupted him.</p><p>He looked at Cisco again with wide eyes. Cisco then fell silent for a moment. He moved his chair even closer to Cisco and leaned close to him. "What are you doing?" Cisco asked, confused, and lifted his head from the table.</p><p>"From what I heard a moment ago, I'd say, you." He didn't let know at his face nothing, and he quietly hoped Cisco wouldn't notice his crotch. But he probably wanted a lot. "And you seem to have a problem because of  that." And he focused his eyes on Hartley's crotch.</p><p>Hartley rolled his eyes and stood to leave. Before he could take the first step, he felt a hand on his wrist. It was as if something was wrong with him and he turned to Cisco. Cisco was about to say something, but was interrupted by Hartley's lips. He opened his eyes in surprise but didn't resist.</p><p>After a moment, he pulled away from him. "Do you need help?" Cisco asked, looking between his legs. "You did it, so I think you should work it out." He knelt in front of Hartley without hesitation.</p><p>His hands moved to unzip his pants. He pulled them down just so he could get to his boxers. "Ahh ..." Hartley moaned softly as Cisco's tongue crossed the tip of cock. He put his hand on his head and grabbed his hair.</p><p>"Ahamm ..." Hartley moand again, pushed his hips against Cisco's mouth. Cisco shook his head. Hartley tilted his head and focused only on Cisco's mouth. He pulled away from him for a moment and pushed Hartley into the chair, where he sat down.</p><p>Cisco took Hartley in his mouth again and put his hands on his thighs. Hartley spread his legs to give him better access. Hartley couldn't stand it and thrusted against Cisco's mouth. "Ahm ..." Cisco speed up his pace, and Hartley grabbed his hair again and pushed deeper into Cisco's mouth.</p><p>With his other hand he grabbed Cisco´s hand and squeezed it in his palm. Cisco squeezed his hand back but kept moving his head. Hartley's eyes widened as he felt he is going to come into Cisco's mouth at any moment.</p><p>Cisco seemed to feel it and add up to the pace. A louder moan came out of Hartley and he came into Cisco's mouth. He let go of his hair and looked at Cisco. He reached out and stroked his cheek.</p><p>"Guys?" Suddenly a voice was heard near the cortex. Frightened they looked at each other, and Hartley quickly put on his pants back and Cisco sat down in the chair on which Hartley was sitting before.</p><p>"We have a problem." Barry came in with these words, luckily ,walking with normal speed to Cisco and Hartley. Cisco and Hartley looked at each other and smiled at each other. "Of course there's a problem." Hartley looked at Barry.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. You leave me, and now you decide to come back?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Two years ago</strong>
</p><p>"I still can't believe how the two of us got together." Cisco laughed and put his head on Hartley's shoulder. "And I can't believe no one came to the conclusion that the 'fights' are just our acting." Hartley laughed too and kissed him on top of the head.</p><p>Cisco turned to him and kissed him. "I love you." He smiled at him as only he knew and rested his chin on top of his head. "I love you too," Cisco said, grabbing Hartley's hand.</p><p>
  <strong>Present</strong>
</p><p>When Dr. Wells said he already knew who broke into his house and broke the glass part of the ceiling, he knew who it was. He wished he was wrong. But as usual, not all wishes come true.</p><p>"Barry it´s Caitlin," Caitlin said into the phone as Barry picked up. He didn't hear their conversation, but in a few seconds a red smudge flickered around them, and after a few minutes he heard Barry's voice. "It's over Rathaway!" When he heard his name, his heart pounded and he felt as if someone spilled cold water at him.</p><p>"You know my name." A familiar voice spoke. Hartley's voice. He closed his eyes. "I know some names too." He took a deep breath and clenched his fists. "Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon," he quickly opened his eyes as he heard his name. "Harrison Wells. I can hear their radio waves emanating from your suit. "</p><p>“About 1900 megahertz. Is that them on the other end listening? ”He felt his knees shake and if Caitlin and Dr. Wells hadn't been with him he would have cried. However, he did not want that, so he tried to tear away the tears with a quick winking.</p><p>"Are they gonna hear you die?" „No. They're gonna hear you get your ass kicked. ”But Cisco had to laugh at this. It reminded him of times when Hartley was fighting with him. "Okay." Then he heard a loud sound and the glass shattering.</p><p>"Looks like you're not as smart as everyone says." Barry said mockingly. However, he had to disagree with Barry on this. Hartley was smarter than he seemed. "Smart enough to have figured out who Wells really is." This stopped him.</p><p>"You see, I know his secret." What? He saw how Caitlin looked at Dr. Wells. He didn't want to deal with it anymore. He turned and went out into the hall. From  distance he saw as the elevator doors open. Flash and Hartley Rathaway.</p><p>"Being scooped up by a guy clad in head-to-toe leather is a longtime fantasy of mine. So thanks. ”Hartley always knew how to dial someone. Barry rolled his eyes and pushed Hartley in front of him. Right before Cisco. He tried to look serious and like he didn´t care, even though he wanted to punch Hartley, and then hug and kiss him. But he couldn't do it.</p><p>"Well, well, the gang's all here," Hartley said, looking at Caitlin, then shifting his gaze to Cisco. "You've lasted a lot longer than I've thought, Cisco." This hurt, and not little. He felt as if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest.</p><p>"And you didn't last 10 seconds against the Flash." "I was thinking of calling myself Pied Piper." Of course. Perfect nickname like everything that came out of his head. But giving nicknames was his job. "Hey! I assign the nicknames around here. ”Although he had to admit that nickname he had come up with was not bad.</p><p>It suited him too much. But he didn't have to know that. "Although that's not bad." He suddenly turned his gaze back to Caitlin. "Caitlin, never did get that wedding invite." Idiot. Looks like he hasn't changed much. He still says things that he shouldn’t say.</p><p>"Shut the hell up." Cisco grabbed his sleeve and pulled him closer. "Stay in front of me." But he pulled away his hand very quickly. He felt as if his hand was burning. He watched Hartley's back, and a tear ran down his cheek, which he wiped off very quickly. He will have time for this in the evening at home in his bed.</p><p>
  <strong>Next day</strong>
</p><p>He knew it was a bad idea to go to his cell. He blamed himself for Ronnie's death. If he waited a few more seconds, Caitlin would not have to lose her fiancé and he would lose a close friend. Hartley sat on the ground, watching him, then Hartley broke the awkward silence. "I have had the biggest craving for Thai food."</p><p>He chose to ignore his just-transmitted sentence. "You said you knew what happened to Ronnie." He went straight to the point. He didn't want to be here longer than necessary. Although he was locked in a pipeline and probably hated him, Cisco had feelings for him even after two years. They didn´t leave. And maybe they never will.</p><p>He didn't need to see his facial expression. He couldn’t sleep anymore because of him. Again. “And how he was still alive. And you said Professor Stein was at STAR labs the night of the explosion. ”“ Yes he was. ”There was a smile on his face that caused strange feelings inside Cisco. "Why?"</p><p>"The mystery isn't why Stein went to STAR labs that night." He paused for a moment, changing his sitting position. "It why he didn't leave."</p><p>"You were gonna show me what happened to Ronnie. Ronnie died inside the building. What are we doing out here? ”He didn't understand why he had taken him out of STAR Labs.</p><p>But he didn't look at his face. But he could feel his gaze. He walked slowly down the stairs. “What do you see?” “I don know. Building. Walls. Dirt. ”He turned to him but couldn't look him in the eyes. "Wells would be so disappointed in your observational skills." He came even closer to him. "Look again."</p><p>A cold ran down his back. He nodded at the wall in front of him. Cisco looked at it better. There was something like a shadow. He came closer and touched it. Then he heard him say something in Japanese. "It's Japanese."</p><p>No shit Sherlock. Cisco thought. "How can you speak six languages and sound like a dick in every one of them?" A question he will never get an answer to. Hartley grinned, but Cisco couldn't see that.</p><p>"It means" bomb shadow ". They found these all over Hiroshima after the first atomic bomb was dropped. This shadow belonged to Martin Stein. ”He turned to Hartley. "The accelerator explosion did this to him?" But he just laughed. “You really don’t see it, do you? You´ve gonna kick yourself when you figure it out. ”</p><p>Although he had feelings for him, he had the urge to punch him in his perfect face. Just so he didn't have to see the expression. "Oh, man. You were full of it then, and you´re full of it now. ”He walked closer to him“ This is another one of your lame tricks We´re going back into the pipeline. ”He grabbed his elbow, but Hartley pulled away and hit him in the face with his elbow.</p><p>Cisco made a painful sound. He grabbed him again and slammed him against the wall. However, he couldn't stand it anymore and the first tears escaped his eyes. He saw Hartley's expression change from surprised and scared. "Y-you l-leave me" he reached out and struck him in the chest with hand. Tears streamed down his face in full flow.</p><p>"And n-now" another punch to the chest "y-you decide t-to come back and you a-act like nothing ha-happened ?!" He put his forehead on his shoulder and cried.</p><p>He no longer cared what anyone thought. His boyfriend or ex-boyfriend acts as like his boyfriend never been.</p><p>"You leave. Then they tell me you've fired, you're not picking up my calls! ”He looked Hartley in the face. "I'll come home and you and your stuff nowhere!" Hartley closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He wiped away the tears that were still running. "Is that all you're going to tell me?"</p><p>Hartley raised his hands and took Cisco's face in his hands. He put his forehead on Cisco. "Shhh ..." "Why do I still love you?" Cisco asked more himself than Hartley. "I still love you too." He put his lips to his forehead and suppressed his own tears.</p><p>“I don’t want to love you. Why is it so hard to stop? ”Cisco whispered, placing his hands on Hartley's. Hartley pulled away from him and put his lips on Cisco's. His breathing quickened and his knees started shaking. It was like when they first kissed.</p><p>"You have to take these off if you want to find out the truth." He pulled away from him and pointed to his handcuffs. "Why? So you can try to escape again? ”He turned his back on Hartley. Even with the risk that he will try to escape.</p><p>Hartley stepped closer to Cisco and threw them in front of Cisco so he could hug him from behind. "No. But we still have to work on Professor Stein and Ronnie. And for that escape, I won't try to escape. And im sorry about that punch too. ”His body tensed as Hartley kissed his neck.</p><p>As far as he could, he turned to Hartley and gave him quick kiss. "You should be." He put his arms around his shoulders and hugged him. He smiled for the first time in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I um should´ve knocked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cisco sat at his desk, drinking tea. Thoughts and questions ran through his head. Mainly one question. How he ended to live with Hartley Rathaway. The answer is always the same. He doesn´t know. He doesn't know how he could start living with him.</p><p>It was weird from the beginning. Hartley was in his room most of the time, and as they sat together on the couch, there was an awkward silence between them. There was a disagreement and fights here and there. But as time went on, the ice between them began to melt.</p><p>Hartley no longer spent most of his time locked in his room, and there was no more awkward silence in the living room. They talked and had fun together. Their fights turned into friendly ones. Cisco liked Hartley's presence. He liked not only his presence but also Hartley himself.</p><p>Their friendship slowly but surely grew into something more. They were both aware of this, but neither of them took the first step. Hartley smiled at him a lot and Cisco blushed – a lot.</p><p>Hartley also often hugged Cisco from behind, and more than once Cisco crawled into Hartley's bed because of the nightmare, which were much more alive because of his abilities. Later it was more intense.</p><p>Hartley's hand often found itself on his thighs, and not once did Cisco feel his hand on his ass while sleeping together. Cisco was no better. The nightmares replaced the wet dreams of his roommate, and whenever he hugged him from behind, he stumbled inconspicuously with his butt into his crotch.</p><p>It did a lot of things to Hartley. He could feel it. Often happened that Cisco deliberately tried to interfere with his crotch. In this point Cisco watched Hartley pick things out of the closet.</p><p>He was in a forward bend so he could see the back of his body. And that he liked the view. But immediately he looked away and blushed. He picked up the book and began to read. He had almost read it, so it wouldn't take him long to finish it completely.</p><p>After 10 minutes, he didn´t heard the sound of water and another 10 were silent. Hartley must have ended up in the bathroom. Assuming that no one is in the bathroom, he stood up and went to the bathroom. He heard no sound, so he was one hundred percent sure Hartley had left. He opened the door. That was a big mistake. He should have knocked first or looked in his room.</p><p>Hartley was still in the bathroom. And he was naked. His heart almost stopped and he looked at him from head to toe. Then he looked into his eyes. Hartley's cheeks were red and his eyes were on him too.</p><p>“Shit, am sorry, I don´t  mean to- I um should´ve knocked. Um I´ll just go. ”He quickly closed the door and walked back to his room. He jumped on the bed and buried himself in the blanket. He saw Hartley. Naked. It wasn't a bad look, it certainly wasn't. But it was embarrassing enough.</p><p>He couldn't stop thinking about Hartley's body. Meanwhile, Hartley exhaled in the bathroom and picked up a wet towel, which he wrapped around his hips and smirked at himself in the mirror. Cisco will definitely not go to sleep after this.</p><p>He opened the bathroom door and went outside. Cold air hit him in the face. His footsteps were directed into Cisco's room. Cisco raised his head and listened to the steps that were sure to lead to his room.</p><p>The door opened and Hartley walked inside. Just with a towel around his hips. He couldn't help but look at his chest. "You like what you see?" He blushed again and hid under the blanket.</p><p>"Aww you don't have to be ashamed." He heard footsteps toward the bed, then felt the bed fold under the weight of another body. Suddenly the blanket was gone and Hartley hugged him, still just in the towel, from behind. His whole body froze and he covered his face with his palms.</p><p>Hartley's hand wandered under his shirt. "Hartley?" He didn't answer. With his other hand, he brushed his hair from his neck and began kissing him. Cisco could feel Hartley was hard. Cisco's body froze again when he realized that he was on the same page.</p><p>Hartley pulled away, rolling him onto his back. He sat on top of him, right in his crotch, and moved his lips to Cisco´s. Cisco's hands gently squeezed Hartley's hips.</p><p>Hartley moved his hips and Cisco let out a moan. The towel unwound from his hips and threw aside. However, Hartley did not hesitate and helped Cisco take off his shirt and immediately took off his pants.</p><p>He get off of him so he could move between Cisco's legs. "Aahhmm ..." Cisco tried to muffle his moans by biting his lip as he felt Hartley's finger deep inside of him.</p><p>"Did you think I didn't hear you, did you?" He stopped breathing as he bumped his fingers inside him again. "Did you play with your fingers and think about how I do it, am i right?" Cisco was shivering, closing his eyes just so he wouldn't have to look at Hartley.</p><p>He added a third finger and didn't even wait, and immediately pulled them out and pushed them back. "Ahh..Hart ..." he almost cried when Hartley didn't move. "What do you want Cisco?" Hartley asked, though he knew the answer to the question.</p><p>"I-i-AHm ..." he sighed again as he slammed his long fingers into him. "I-I want you inside-me ..." Cisco said quietly and embarrassed. "I don't think i heard you sweetie." Cisco took a breath and tried to calm his shaking body. Although that wasn't possible with Hartley's fingers inside him moving too fast.</p><p>"I-I AHH ... W-waanthh y-you to fuck me !!" he thrusted against Hartley's finger. "PLEASE !!" not even a second later, he whined as his fingers disappeared. But he moand again when Hartley began to penetrate him.</p><p>"OhH ..." Hartley pulled out of him and slammed into him again at full speed. Hartley enjoyed the sight of Cisco moaning and shaking each time he crashed into him.</p><p>Cisco almost cried how good it was. He wrapped his legs around Hartley's waist and placed his hands on his shoulders. Hartley thanked God that there was no one on the other side of the wall because they probably wouldn't want to hear the bed hitting the wall and loud moans.</p><p>"Ha-harth ..." he moand softly this time as smudges began to form in front of his eyes and his legs shook even more. Hartley was also close. He knew it. How couldn't he. Cisco was moaning so beautifully just for him, and he won't even think how tight he is.</p><p>Hartley speed up his thrust, and after a few seconds he felt the familiar pressure and came deep into Cisco. But he didn't stop thrusting. Cisco felt Hartley come inside him, as well as hitting his right spot. His view darkened and then he came as hard as ever.</p><p>He closed his eyes and tried to breathe. The last thing he felt was Hartley carefully pulling himself out of him and putting a soft kiss on his forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Were you just...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cisco laid on his  bed, thinking. He thought more precisely about Hartley, who was a room next to him. They'd been dating for a few weeks now, and Cisco's mind couldn't shake off the images of half-naked Hartley.</p><p>Despite the fact that they had been dating for some time no, they didn´t share more than few kisses. It didn't help Cisco much that it was warm, and Hartley didn't mind being in shorts at all. Only in his PANTS.</p><p>No shirt or tank top and Cisco could go crazy because of that. Cisco bit his lip as he imagined that his hands would pass slowly from his neck, down his chest to the edge of his pants, then he would pull him closer ...</p><p>The feeling of his tight pants pulled him out of his imagination. "Oh ..." he crossed his hand to the edge of his sweatpants and slowly put his hand inside. He grabbed his cock palm and moved his hand up. He bit his lip again to muffle his moans.</p><p>He moved his hand and imagined what it would be like if Hartley did it instead. This idea made him even more horny than he had been before. "Mhmm ..." He tilted his head back and thrusted against his hand.</p><p>Suddenly it wasn't enough for him and he thought of something better than what he was doing now. He took off his pants and tossed them across the room. He spread his legs and then pulled out an unnamed tube under the pillow, the contents of which he pressed onto his fingers.</p><p>Then he closed the tube and put it back in place. He put his palm back between his legs. "Aaach-hmmm ..." He covered his mouth with his palm to keep himself quiet. He spread his legs more so that he could hit his spots inside him better with fingers.</p><p>He also inserted a third finger and immediately thrusted witch all three. "Ahh ..." he sighed softly as he ran his fingers over the sensitive areas. These were almost everywhere because Cisco was very sensitive, not just between his legs.</p><p>Cisco is very smart, but, sometimes he forget some important things. Like Hartley´s hearing and that he could easely be lisening to his moans right now.</p><p>And that's exactly what happened. Hartley sat on the couch expressionlessly with red faces. His breathing and pulse was faster than usual. He closed his eyes and focused more on Cisco's moans. They definitely didn't leave him cold.</p><p>The moans grew louder. Hartley stand-up and walked quietly toward Cisco's room. Poor Cisco didn't realize how loud he was. He didn't even hear it when the door opened. As if he could have. He had lot of work with his fingers.</p><p>"Having fun?" Cisco's heart almost stopped when he heard his voice. He quickly pulled his fingers out and pulled his legs together. "Um ..." all red and ashamed, he couldn't even look him in the eye.</p><p>"Were you masturbating?" "U-uh ... well, i-i was j-just ..." Cisco muttered softly, but he was convinced Hartley must have heard him. Hartley's footsteps moved to his bed. "Want some help?" A hand on his chin forced him to look at his boyfriend.</p><p>Hartley bit his lower lip. He moved the hand he had on his chin to his neck. A wave of excitement swept through Cisco's body again. He pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. Cisco moand into his mouth.</p><p>"Tell me my love, what were you thinking of?" He whispered into his lips, after he ran his tongue on it. Cisco widened his eyes and let Hartley put him back on his back. "Or rather, who." His hands wandered up and down and up his thighs.</p><p>Suddenly he pulled his legs as far apart as possible. He climbed on top of Cisco and placed his crotch on his. "I'm still waiting for an answer." Cisco stared at the ceiling, wondering how to tell Hartley he was thinking of him.</p><p>"You ..." Cisco blurted out after a moment, concentrating on Hartley's lips on his neck. "AAh-h ..." he bit him and pulled away for a moment. "What me?" Cisco gritted his teeth and looked away from him again.</p><p>"You thought of me, didn't you?" Cisco didn't answer. "AH!" Cisco said as Hartley slapped him on the thigh. "You want me so bad you couldn't stand it and had to touch yourself, am I right?" "It's your fault, you walk here without a shirt."</p><p>"So you're saying it's my fault." He grabbed Cisco and sat down so he could sit in his lap. Cisco was forced to look into his face. His cheeks turned red again when he realized what was pushing him from below.</p><p>He looked like he wanted to say something again, but this time Cisco didn't let him and started kissing him. Hartley sighed into his mouth and placed his hands on his hips. Cisco shifted his hips slightly, earning another moan from Hartley.</p><p>Now Cisco pulled away from him. He looked into his eyes and kissed his chin, then his neck and lower and lower on his chest. He also placed the palms on his exposed chest. He really enjoyed that. Cisco got off Hartley and knelt between his legs. He now focused his lips on the lower part of his chest.</p><p>However, he slowly removed his pants. He pulled away again, grabbed his pants and placed them next to him. Only now he looked up to Hartley. He looked at him with reddened cheeks and a lower lip between his teeth.</p><p>However, Cisco did not want to waste time and grabbed Hartley's cock in his hand and put the tip in his mouth. "Cisco ..." he moaned, grabbing his hair. He just played with him for a while, but then shoved him more into his mouth.</p><p>Hartley tilted his head and pulled hard on Cisco's hair, causing him to moan around Hartley. He picked him out of his mouth again to play with his tip, but this time he only used his tongue. But Hartley didn't like that.</p><p>Cisco felt the grip on his hair intensify, and Hartley's hand forced him to shove his cock deep into his mouth. Now, however, he moved his head up and down regularly, trying to push him deeper behind each one push, even if it wasn't easy.</p><p>Hartley began to set the pace, and Cisco stoped moving his head, letting Hartley do whatever he wanted with him. When suddenly he quickly pulled him out by the hair. He heard Hartley take a deep breath, but he remained as he was. He couldn't move because Piper was holding his hair.</p><p> Hartley stood up and pulled Cisco to his feet. However, he did not stand long as Hartley forced him to lay on his hands and knees. Cisco rested his elbows on the mattress and pushed his legs apart. His heart was pounding and his lungs were out of air.</p><p>Hartley's hands were on his hips. The tip of Hartley's cock rubbed against his hole. He licked his lips and waited. Hartley slipped in half and pulled out again. Cisco whimpered, and Hartley pushed all his lenght inside this time.</p><p>Cisco had to close his eyes and rest his forehead on the mattress. Hartley tightened his grip on his hips and began to thrust quickly and hard. "AaAA-hm h-HaRtlEy ..." he grabbed his hair again and forced him to be again onto his his palms.</p><p>Cisco didn't try to muffle his moans and moand Hartley's name like a poem. "AHhm..p-please Hart .." Hartley grinned, trying to hit the sensitive spot he'd hit so well a moment ago. According to Cisco's shaking body and loud moans, he did well.</p><p>Cisco's tears streamed down his cheeks as he was close to end. But so was Hartley, and it was recognizable, since he could no longer muffle his moans, "Aah H-Hart im gonnaah .."</p><p>He slowed his thrusts a little, which Cisco didn't like, but Hartley just pulled him to his knees and hugged him around the waist, speeding the pace of his hips again. Cisco tilted his head, placing the head on his shoulder.</p><p>Hartley's fingers appeared on his cock and another on his nipple. "H-Hart..hmm ... please .... m-make ... meE cum .." He quickened his hand movement, and his bumps seemed harsher, which caused Cisco to lean forward, but Hartley still held him. "Cisco..your moans are soo cute ... I'll come deep into you ..." "Yes, please come to meeAAh." He wide opened his eyes as he felt Hartley cum deep inside him.</p><p>What neither of them expected was that it was enough for Cisco to do it too. "AAHhhnMm ...!" Hartley's hand was stained by the white liquid as well as the mattress under him.</p><p>Cisco relaxed and rested his head on Hartley's shoulder again. "You could have said before Cisco." He whispered in his ear. "And what should I say, wise man. Please bend me over the table because you're super hot without that T-shirt and in shorts? ”Hartley just laughed and put a kiss on his cheek. "For example." Cisco just rolled his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>